At present, bendable display can be realized by a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel. Benefiting from a characteristic of self-luminescence, the OLED display panel which is prepared on a flexible substrate is more likely to realize bendable display with a smaller bending radius. Therefore, manufacturing of an OLED display panel comprising a flexible substrate has drawn extensive attention.
However, for a bendable display device, an existing flexible substrate may have slight deformation when being bent, which causes adverse effects such as dislocation of circuits of electronic components and low yield rate, and further results in increased cost of the flexible display device. Moreover, the existing flexible substrate will generate a bending stress when being bent, which influences bending life of the display device.